A new life
by IceColdFever
Summary: An abused girl runs away from home. Her life changes completely when she meets the turtles. But, is this girl really who she says she is and what is this well hidden secret she carries? TurtlesxOc
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first fan fiction I've ever wrote. I'm gonna do my best to make it a good story, but I can't assure that. And I'm sorry if my English is incorrect. I hope you will enjoy my story (:  
>I don't own the TMNT, only my character. <strong>

It is a very cold night._ 'I'm really freezing and exhausted, but I can't stop running. I can't stop to rest for a while and warm a little up. I just had to run further. Why did I leave half an hour before he comes home? Stupid me' _I thought to myself. '_Then why did I leave half an hour before he comes home? Why did I leave in the first place? The answer is simple: I can't take it anymore. I can't live with him in a house anymore. I do love him, but I simply can't take it anymore. All those lies he told me. Telling me that he loves me above everything and that we can make it without her. That we have each other and we'll make it together. He's not only lying to me, but also to himself. We miss her both very much, but we both have our lives to and we must go further in life. We have to. We don't have a choice.'_

'_It's starting to rain to. Great.'_ The rain keeps falling really hard and I'm really wet from the rain._ 'I don't feel my legs anymore. I really need to find a place to hide now. He can't find me. He'll kill me if he does.' _I run into an ally. _'Great, dead end' _ Then I see a manhole. _'The sewers! Perfect place to hide, he'll never find me here. At least I hope he doesn't.' _I move the manhole and go into the sewers. I place the manhole back and go further in the sewers. _'Finally I can rest.' _I sit down at a place that seems to be dry and look at my arms and legs. Full of the bruises he made. The cuts he made. The scars he made. '_Why? Why did he had to abuse me? It's not my fault she died.'_ 'Jerk', I said to myself.

'_But he wouldn't find me here. First thing I'll do in the morning is going to Daisy's house.' _Daisy is one of my best friend. She and my other best friend Isabela are the only persons in the world who know about my situation at home. They always tell me every time I came to their places: 'Did you go to the police?' No, I didn't. I just didn't want to go to the police. I didn't want to lose him. He is the only family I have. And I always thought he would change. That he would grow over it. That he wouldn't abuse me anymore. I was to stupid to realize he wouldn't change. Not even for me. They know I always thought that way about him, that he would change. They always say: 'Sky! He isn't going to change! And even if he would, he already abused you. Why would you protect the one person who makes your life miserable?' They are right, I see that now. I had to leave way earlier. I should have gone to the police way earlier. But, tomorrow I will go to the police.

I hate him for what he did to me. He just made me so scared for every single thing and every single unknowing person. Not that other people really helped me. The only ones I really trust are Daisy and Isabela. Teachers at school won't help me and didn't believe me. Another reason I didn't go to the police, afraid they wouldn't believe me either. My first boyfriend, another jerk. Thought I could trust him, took me a long time to trust him too. But he only wanted me for the sex. A day after we had sex, he broke up with me. Said he didn't need me anymore. Fuck them, just fuck them all. I don't need them. What my ex-boyfriend did to me, made me give up on love. Nobody wants me. All I get is getting abused. Only ones who support me are my friends, and they will always be there for me when I need them. 

Tears are running over my cheeks. I don't what them to stop, I just want to cry. I suddenly feel how tired I am. But I have to stay awake, I have to. What if he finds me and drags me back home. He'll beat me up 'till I pass out and he will lock me up for a week. Tears are running harder.

I suddenly hear I weird noise. I jump up, grab my backpack and run as fast as I can. I'm looking behind me. I shouldn't have done that. I run against something really hard and I fall back to the ground. I feel my head and I see it's bleeding, it's really pain full too. Then everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I'm in my final year and therefore very busy with school, I will try to update as much as I can.  
>I want to thank all my reviewers and everyone who reads my story ^^<p>

Sky woke up. She felt horrible and had a headache. 'Where am I?' she said. She didn't recognize the room she was in. She lay in a bed with purple sheets and took a look at the room. It was full of techno stuff, video games, controllers etc. 'What is this place?'. It was weird waking up in a room, a place, she didn't know, but in felt save here, like a home. _'A home… something I haven't been in years. It's nice to feel save again.' _Of course herfriends' homes felt save and kind of like home, but not like this place, no, this place was different.  
>Suddenly she heard voices coming closer. Sky hid herself under the sheets again and listened to the voices at the door.<br>'Raph, Mikey, what were you thinking? You don't know who she is, she can bring our whole family in danger!' a calm but somewhat angry voice said. 'But Leo, what were we supposed to do, just let her bleed to death or somethin'?' a low voice said. 'Yeah Leo, you always say to us we need to do the 'right thing', and now we did the right thing, and you still got angry! That's one point for us dude!' another voice said. But Sky heard enough, she wasn't wanted here, more like a burden to the people who live here. So she decided to go away here as soon as possible. She stepped out of the bed and went to the door, but then the door opened and three, green creatures came in to the room. Sky stood there with her mouth open, totally in shock of what she saw. The green creatures where bigger than her, and each of them whore a headband, in the colours red, blue and orange. They had three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. They looked like… turtles.. giant turtles.. 'What….are…you..?' Sky spoke in shock. The one in the blue mask spoke: 'This is hard to explain, and we're sorry if we scared you..' The one in the red mask interrupted him: 'Listen, if you want to know what's goin' on here, what we are and why we're in tha sewers, you gotta get downstairs with us and listen, okay?' Sky nodded. _'Wait, did he just said: in the sewers?' _she thought. _'Well, just like the red headband creature.. turtle.. thing said, if I want to know, I have to go downstairs with them'. _So Sky followed them, out of the room, to the hallway, downstairs. They got into a big room what seemed like the centre of this place. Sky looked around and couldn't believe what she saw. It had a living room with a TV, a computer, a couch and a few seats. There was a kitchen and a diner table. The room had a little pond in the middle. Sky was coming back to reality when a giant rat approached her. Again, Sky did not believe what she saw and this time she was much more in shock. 'A…. giant.. rat…' she rambled. She felt dizzy and everything went black again..


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. The last months have been very busy for me, preparing for the final exams. But unfortunately I had to go to the hospital for 5 days, when the doctors found out I had a rare disease which causes a too high pressure in my brains. So, I can't take my final exams and have already summer vacation (in Holland summer vacation starts in 2 months). I have to rest a lot, so I can write a lot too. Always stay positive haha! :)

I would like to thank all my beautiful reviewers! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Sky woke up again, but this time she woke up on a couch. 'What happened?' she murmured. She felt her heartbeat in her head and it hurt more than before. She pouts her hand onher head and felt a bandage. 'Don't touch that!' an voice she didn't hear before said to her. She looked up and saw a giant turtle in front of her, but she hadn't seen this one before. It had a purple mask and had a worried look on its face. 'Who.. who are you?' Sky said, still in a light shock of seeing giant turtles and a giant rat. Then she realized the other giant turtles were there too.

The one in the blue mask said: 'Look, we want to explain to you what we are, but you have to promise you don't faint again..' Sky giggled shyly, 'Yeah but you don't see giant turtles and a giant rat every day.' 'True', the one with the blue mask said with a smile, 'As you can see, we are turtles, I'm Leonardo, but call me Leo'. The one with the red mask said: 'I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph'. He looked a bit pissed, so Sky decided she should avoid him as much as possible, since she didn't want any trouble. The one with the orange mask put out of her thoughts, 'I'm Michelangelo, but you beautiful, can call me Mike or Mikey', he said with a giant smirk on his face. Sky didn't know what to say and felt her head turning red. 'Look, she is already falling for my charms, OUCH' 'Mikey you idiot, when 're ya goin' to learn to NOT act like an idiot all the time?', Raph said. 'You could have said something dude, you don't have to hid me on my head every time' 'Well you kind of deserved it', Sky spoke shyly. Raph turned to her with a smirk on his face, 'See, even the lady who is 'already falling for ya charms' says ya deserved it'. 'Guys, guys, stop it!', Leo said. 'I'm sorry, my brothers are like this all the time.' 'I.. it's okay ', Sky said with a shy smile. She turned her head to the one with the purple mask, 'And who are you?' 'I'm Donatello, but Don or Donnie will do', he said with a smile.

Sky went back to her land of thoughts. '_They all seem nice, but I heard them talking about me, about the fact that they didn't want me here. So as soon as I am better, i'm leaving. I don't want to be a burden, and, well they don't want me here at all, so it is for the best that I leave. But wait, wasn't there a giant rat before I fainted?'_

Just when she thought about it, a giant rat appeared in the room. Sky was in shock again, but not as bad as the first time she saw it. 'Hello my child, how are you feeling?', it spoke with a soft, fatherly voice. She felt tears burning in her eyes. 'I'm okay I suppose', she said shyly. 'Good my child, now, you are probably asking yourself how is it possible that we are so, different.' 'Yes, I do wonder how you all became, well, like you are now, but if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to' 'But you own us an explanation. So if you do mind or not, I will tell you our story anyway.' 'O-Okay'

'Well, our story begins when I was still a normal rat, I-I have memories from that time. I witnessed an accident. I was on a very busy street, and a boy with a glass jar stood on the side walk. In that jar were four little turtles. And old, blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost ran down by a large truck. Another man saved the old man from getting hit by the truck, but he hid the boy while saving the old glass jar slipped out of the boy's hand and fell on the ground. As the truck driver was trying not to get the blind man hid by the truck, a large, metal canister bounced out of the back. It floated, with the little turtles, into the sewers, where it smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow.

The next morning I awoke to find the four had doubled in size! The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people up the surface would not understand. We are so, different. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke my name! Soon they could all speak. Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book about the renaissance art, that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.'

Sky was amazed by their story, and all she could say was: 'Wow'. 'Now, you have to promise to tell no one about us. Most people wouldn't understand us', Splinter said. 'Of course I won't tell anyone about you! I promise I won't tell anyone!' Sky said. Splinter looked at her. She looked very serious and by the tone of her voice he could hear she wasn't going to tell anyone, so he trusted her at her word. 'Good, I believe you' Splinter said.

'But what's your story dudette? I mean now you know our story so now I want to know yours, I mean, we don't even know your name!' Mikey said with a big grin on his face. WHACK. 'Ouch dude, do you like to hit me or something?' Mikey said. 'Yeah, actually I do. Yer a bonehead Mikey and yer really need to shut ya mouth sometimes.'

While Raph and Mikey were arguing about, well God know's what they're arguing about, Leo and Donnie saw the smile on Sky's face disappear as soon as Mikey asked her about what her story was. She just sat there, with her head down looking at the ground.

'_O.m.g. Mikey just asked me what was my story. What should I say, what sould I do? Should I lie to them? But they just told me their story, so it's not fair if I just lie to them about my…situation. But what's it to them that he beats me? Would they even care if I told them my story? Actually, why care about that. They don't want me here and I'm leaving as soon as possible, so maybe telling them my story wouldn't hurt..'_

A friendly voice brought her back to reality. 'If you don't want to tell us your story, that's okay' Donatello said with a sweet smile on his face. _'Gosh he is so cute… wait did I just thought that?'_ 'N-no, I-I do want to tell my story' Sky said with a light blush on her face. _'She is so cute when she blushes' _Donatello thought. 'You told me your story, and although it's hard for me to tell you my story, you deserve to know my story.' Sky said.

I thought it would be nice to write a chapter that was a little longer, since you all had to wait for a long time. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 1: Hello my dear readers. I'm sorry for my absence on this story. Now, I don't want you to think I'm a 'Boohoo feel pity for me' kind of person, because I am not. I just want to explain my absence. My grandfather passed away 6 weeks ago. I had a really good bond with him. He teached me a lot in life and was with us every day of my life, whether it was just at home or when we were on vacation, he was always there and now he isn't anymore. I'm devastated about it and didn't feel like writing anything. But I'm back now, picking up my life and doing what I did before he passed away.**

**A/N 2: Due to 's warning about 'stories having the proper ratings', I changed it into M rated for language, violence and suggested themes for later on in this story. Not to mention that I just want this story to be save, since I don't want any warnings from . about this story or worse. **

**A/N 3: I changed it into TurtlesXOc, because they are all so awesome, and I couldn't choose who Sky should have a romance with :)**

**A/N 4: I want to thank all my lovely readers and my beautiful reviewers TransFanFreak101, Cutie Kyuubi, CureAnimeLover, not talking, TubaChick101 and Sorcerim9000!**

Sky had to keep her word and she was about to tell the guys her story. Mikey and Raph had stopped arguing and sat down with Sky, Leo and Donnie. When Raph looked at her, he saw so much sadness. _'Damn, what happened to her?'_ he thought. Sky took a deep breath, and then she started talking.

'My name is Sky Amell and I'm 17 years old. I've lived here, in New York, in America for 5 years now. I was born in the Netherlands, but we immigrated to America when I was 12, because of my dad's work.

So, we started a new life here. It was a big change, different city, different people and different language. But everything was okay. I made friends, going to a nice school and my mom and dad both had a job and we were happy.'

As Sky came to the part of her life where things went ugly, she felt tears coming in her eyes and she fought hard to keep them back.

'But then, everything changed. Mom never came home from work one day. My dad and I started to get worried. I mean, sure she had to work late sometimes, but she'd always call us if she was.

So, when the police officer came to our house, we knew she was, w-we knew she, was gone..'

Tears started streaming down her face, but she continued to tell her story. She wanted to tell them, she wanted them to know her life story.

'She was in a car accident. She, she got hit by a drunken driver. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital, but they were to late. They… they couldn't save her anymore.

My dad reassured me we were going to be fine. That we could go on together. But then, b-but then..

He started drinking, almost every day he came home, drunk. Started yelling at me, how useless I was, how I couldn't do anything and that he couldn't stand looking at me anymore, because I looked so much like my mom.

And after a few month's, he started to beat me. With his hands, his belt, everything he could get his hands on. He joined a gang, named the Purple Dragons. They would sometimes come home with my dad and started to hit me too.

But after all, he is my dad. I still loved him. He told me every time, he was going to change. Give up drinking, give up the gang and he wouldn't beat me anymore. But non of those words were true. It just kept going and going and going..

Only ones who know of this, are my best friends Daisy and Isabela. They always told me I should go to the police. But I didn't want to, afraid I would have to move to some where else, and loose them too.

But, I decided it was the best for myself If I would just go to the police and tell them about what my dad did. So I just ran away from home. I hid in the sewers because I hoped no one would find me there. I would stay there during the night and the day after I would head to Daisy's house. Her father is a police officer and I would go talk to him about my… situation. But I hit my head against something really hard and I guess I passed out, and that's when one of you found me and took me here..'

Sky cried hard after this and started sobbing with her hands over her eyes. She just threw everything out she'd been keeping in the last few month's.

She felt big strong arms wrap around her, pulling her onto something hard yet comfortable. Trough her tears she saw a hint of blue and she realized it was Leo. He started comforting her. 'It's alright Sky, it's alright. It's over now.'

The turtles and Splinter couldn't believe what Sky had told them.  
>Mikey had tears in his eyes. He felt so sorry for her. How her mother had died and how her father had made her life into a living hell. But, he was going to make sure that her life was going to be better. He'd do anything to do that for her.<p>

Donnie was about to throw up. How could some one beat his own daughter and treat her like she was nothing? Why would someone do that? He felt sick and angry at the same time. He was going to do everything to make her life from terrible to amazing.

Raph had a hard time holding back his anger. He really wanted to pay a visit to Sky's dad and let him know how it felt to be beaten to pulp. He had never felt this angry before. Also, he wanted Sky to be happy again, having a good life and not this shit she was living in now. And he would do everything to make that happen.

Leo was busy comforting Sky. And calming himself down. Such a smart and beautiful girl living this horrible life. _'Breathe in, breathe out... breath in, breath out.'_ He calmed himself down so he could thing clearer. Sky was not going anywhere. No, on the surface her father, or worse: the Purple Dragons, could easily find her. He was going to protect her from every evil that was haunting her in het life, and make sure she could be happy again. Even if it would cost him his life.

Splinter was the first who spoke. 'My child, my sons and I are very sorry for your los. And what your father has done to you. He did not act like a father should have acted. You are his child, his daughter and he should treat you good and with respect. Sadly, he did not do that since the los of your mother and his wife and beloved one. He is not worthy of you being his daughter.

And since the surface is now a dangerous place for you, because your father, the purple dragons or both could easily find you, you are staying here miss Amell.'

'But, you didn't want me here in the first place and I really don't want to be a burden to you.' Sky protested.

'Miss Amell, what makes you think you are not welcome here?' Splinter asked her.

Sky swallowed nervously. 'I eh, heard Leonardo talk to Raphael and Michelangelo, about how I brought your family into danger. So I figured I'm not welcome here.'

'Yes, my son may have said that, but now that we know of your horrible life and the fact that you may be in danger, I've decided that you are welcome to stay, even if one of my sons thinks otherwise.' Splinter told her and giving Leo a look, who became red of embarrassment.

'Yes Sky, you are staying here.' Leo told her. 'Even though you didn't want me here in the first place?' she asked with a small smirk. 'Y-yeah, sorry about that.' 'It's okay Leo, I understand.'

'Sky, I'm gonna have to take a look at your head wound. Would you please follow me to my lab?' Donnie asked politely. 'Uh, okay.' Sky followed him to his lab. When she was inside she was amazed by it.

'Wow Donnie, you're lab is amazing! All those technology, just wow!' she said with a smile. _'It's good to see her finally smile!'_ Donnie thought. 'Thanks Sky! Didn't know girls could be so into technology.' 'Ooh I love it! I'm kind of a techno geek, but I'm proud of it!'

She didn't know the others had followed them as well. 'So, you like technology huh? Do you like playing videogames then? That's also technology, well kinda.' Mikey asked her. 'No Mikey, I don't like video games.' Mikey's smile disappeared when she told him that. 'No, I LOVE video games!' She told him with a big smile. 'Dudette, you almost gave me a heart attack! But I love you for loving video games! Well not love love you, not that I don't love you, but..' Mikey stumbled over his words while becoming as red as Raph's bandana.

'Mikey, cut it off will ya?' Raph growled. 'Guys easy, we don't wanna freak out our new house mate on the first day.' Leo told them. He whispered to Sky 'You'll get used to living with that.' and Sky giggled.

Donnie patted a metal table and Sky sat on it. 'I'm gonna take of the bandage, clean your wound again and that wrap a new bandage around your head.' 'Okay, do what ever you think is necessary.' Sky told him.

Donnie did his doctor magic while Sky waited patiently. She looked at her new family. _'It's nice to have a home again, where I feel save.'_

'Sky, I have a question for you.' Donnie asked her. She looked at him. 'Donatello, you are free to ask any question you want to.' Donnie swallowed nervously. 'Okay then. Would you mind if I eh, take a look at the scars and/or wounds you received when you father… had beaten you?'

Leo turned around and looked angry. 'Donatello! You crossed the line by asking that!' 'But Leo, I just want to make sure she doesn't have any infections and see what I can do to help her!' 'I don't care, you can't just ask her that question!'

Raph joined the argument. 'Easy Leo, Donnie just wants to help her out, make sure she fine!' Raph shouted at his brother. With that, Leo stomped out of the lab.

Sky just sat there frozen, watching the argument. She really hated fights, especially family fights. Mikey patted her on het back, with felt nice. 'It's okay Sky, they argue a lot sometimes, but they love each other.' 'I know Mikey, but I really don't like fights.' 'I understand.' He kept on patting her back and she relaxed.

'Donnie, I- Yes you can take a look at the scars and possible wounds and do what you think you should do, but eh, Mikey and Raph have to leave then.' She told them. She was ashamed of her body, of all the scars that it had. She already didn't have a lot of self-confidence, but with what happed to her it became even less.

'Sky, it's okay.' Raph told her, but she was just staring at the ground. He cupped her face with his three-fingered hands. 'Sky, look at me.' She looked into his eyes, his ember coloured eyes, while they were looking into her blue ones. 'It's okay, do you understand? It's okay. Mikey and I will leave the lab and then Donnie will help you. I have to talk to Leo anyway.' 'O-okay Raph.'

He let go of her face and walked out of the lab, followed by Mikey. _'Her face, so soft. And those eyes..'_ Raph thought. _'Keep focused man, don't wanna drool all over here. Ya still have to talk to Leo.' _ He was keeping himself focused on the conversation he was about to have with Leo. He'd talk some sense into fearless. He walked upstairs and knocked onto his brothers door. 'Leave me alone.' Leo told his visitor from the other side. _'Hell no.' _Raph thought and walked into his brothers room.

'I said, go away!' Leo shouted at his visitor. He saw that it was Raph. _'Great, just great, what does he want.' _ Leo thought. 'What do you want Raph?' 'I want you, to apologize to Donnie, why would you shout at him like that? He's just trying to help her Leo!' 'I know Raph, but couldn't he just wait to ask her that? She just escaped her life. Asking her that brought her back on thinking about her life. I care about her Raph, and Donnie just crossed the line!' 'Well I got news for ya Leo, yer not the only one who cares 'bout her!' Raph walked out of his brothers room and decided to avoid Leo the best he could, until he apologized to Donnie.

Back at the lab, Donnie was preparing himself, medically and mentally. He needed to be sure he had enough medicines at hand to treat Sky from possible injuries and infections. He also had to calm himself down, as he was expecting the worse of what he was about to see.

'Okay, I may sound like a perv, but you have to take your shirt and pants of, so that I can take a good look at your scars and injuries.' Sky was already afraid she might have to do that. She really didn't like it, but she had to, if she wanted to heal in a good way and leave the bad things in her past behind.

So she did what he asked. He took of her shirt and removed her pants and looked down at the ground. She was really ashamed of her body and really didn't want anyone to see it.

'Well, could you please lay down on the table, that'll make it easier for me to examine you.' 'Okay Donnie.' Sky lay down on the table. She was really nervous. What would Donnie say about her horrible scars and injuries? How would he react?

'There is no need to be nervous Sky, I'm just trying to help.' 'I know Don, it's just that I-I'm ashamed of how my body looks now.' 'Sky, there's no need to be ashamed. It's not your fault that your father did this to you. And to be honest, I'm actually relieved of what I'm seeing here. Nothing major, accept for your head wound. Only big scar is this one on your leg.' He pointed at it. 'I was expecting it to be worse, from what you've told us.'

'Really? Are-are you serious?' Sky was surprised, really surprised. She looked down at her body, she saw some small cuts here and there, and a bigger scar on her leg, but it was not as bad as she thought it would be. Not at all. _'So, if my scars faded, and my injuries are gone, then it worked! It actually worked!' _

'Could you stand again please, so that I could take a look at your back.' 'Okay then.' Sky sat up, jumped of the table and landed on her feet. She was feeling dizzy when she came on the ground and was about to fall on the floor, when Donnie catched her just in time. 'Easy Sky, no more jumping from tables for you.' He told her. 'Thanks for catching me in time.' 'No problem.' Just then they realized how close they were. 'I'll eh, take a look at you back.' Donnie stuttered with a red face.

When he was done taking a look at that he told her that there was nothing major either, Sky was glad. It had actually worked! She wasn't really good at it, she was better at other aspects, but she did it! She was getting better at this!

Just then Donnie saw something on her back, between her shoulder blades. A small tattoo of a white phoenix. 'Nice tattoo.' 'Thank you.' _'Shit, he wasn't supposed to see that. I have to keep the secret save. Let's change conversation topic.'_

'So uhm Donnie, are you done? Because I'm really uncomfortable standing here in my underwear.' Sky asked a little shyly. 'I'm done, so you can put your shirt and pants back on.' 'Thanks.' She put her clothes back on and walked out of the lab, into the living room, where she saw Mikey.

'Hey Mikey! I've got some questions. Have you seen my backpack? Because I'd like to change into my PJ's and go to sleep, since I'm really tired. And where can I sleep?' 'Wait here.' Mikey told her and walked away. A minute or so later he came back with her backpack. 'Here is it. We don't have a spare room or anything, but you bunk with me, uh, if you want to.' Mikey said.

'That's really nice of you Mikey, but I'll just sleep here on the couch. Where is the bathroom?' 'Over there.' The pointed at a door on the other side of the lair. 'Thanks again Mikey!' She walked to the bathroom with her backpack and closed the door behind her. She changed into her grey sweatpants and a black tank top and put her clothes back into her backpack.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the living room again. She saw that someone left a couple of blankets and a pillow for her and she used them gratefully. She lay down on the couch, put the blanket over her and soon drifted of to dream world, having nice dreams for a change about her new family.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Anyone recognized Sky's last name from somewhere? What is it that Sky did? At what did she became better at? And what's with her tattoo? All will be explained in later chapters, so stay tuned!**

**IceColdFever**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm alive and well, and terribly sorry for the delay. Life hasn't been easy for me the past few months and school is sacrificing a lot of my time. But I promise you guys to update more often.  
>I want to thank Cutie Kyuubi, ninja-warrior101, RAHELA,<strong> **I Love Kittens too, CatchingMyBreath and Drusilla52 for their reviews. I would also like to thank the people who added my story to their story favorites and/or follow my story! You guys make me so happy!  
>Also, I forgot the disclaimers on the other chapters. Sorry!<br>On with the story then!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. They belong to Eastman and Laird and Nickelodeon.<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>We walked to the ruins of what once was a tower. The woods already claimed the corps of it. We were nervous. This was the most important thing we had ever done in our lives. We are the chosen ones. Not that it was very special. In theory, everybody could become one, but still. They chose us to do this. Probably had to do something with the fact that they were short on people. But nevertheless, I felt honoured.<strong>_

_**We stopped in the middle of the ruin. Duncan spoke: 'And here we are. We have chosen you, because of your skills. We know you can fulfil this very important role in the world. But remember: from this point, there is no turning back. Understood?' Daveth and I nodded. Jory hesitated at first, but nodded eventually. Duncan spoke again: 'We are ready for the ritual. This chalice contains the blood of these creatures of pure evil. Each of you will drink a bit from it. You will then be able to sense them and seek out their master, if you survive…' 'What do you mean 'if you survive?'' Jory spoke surprised. 'Not everyone will be able to handle the taint, Jory.' Duncan spoke. 'V-very well then.' Jory spoke. **_

'_**Alistair, would you like to speak the words?' Duncan asked. 'Of course Duncan.' Alistair spoke. 'These words are, just like the blood drinking, already done by the first. Now be quiet, please.' The ruin was silent. Alistair spoke the ritual words. 'Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.' **_

_**Duncan spoke again: 'Daveth, step forward.' Daveth did had he was told, took the chalice and took a sip of the red liquid. Duncan took a step back as the horror began. Daveth's body could not bear the taint, he screamed in pain, his eyes where white and he fell on the ground. He did not survive the joining.  
>Jory and I were shocked. This could happen to us too, this horrible death. But all I could think of was: 'Do it for the greater good and don't be scared to die.' Unfortunately, Jory didn't see it the way I did. Duncan spoke again: 'Jory, step forward.' But he didn't. 'I-I can't do it Duncan. My wife, she's in Highever with a baby on the way, I don't want this anymore. No, no, NO!' Jory shouted. 'There is NO turning back Jory.' Duncan spoke calmly. Then, Jory drew his sword. Duncan gave the chalice to Alistair and drew his daggers. They fought, but not for long. Duncan stabbed him in his stomach. 'I'm so sorry, Jory.' He whispered. Jory fell to the ground.<strong>_

_**Then, Duncan turned to me and spoke. 'But, the joining is not finished yet.' He grabbed the chalice from Alistair and pushed it into my hand. I took a sip from the blood and gave the chalice back to Duncan. At first I felt nothing. Then, there was a screaming pain in my entire body. So painfull, I couldn't describe it. Then my vision went dark.**_

* * *

><p>'DAVETH, JORY, NOOOOOO!' Sky woke up and screamed. All the turtles emerged to the living room, finding Sky on the couch. 'Sky, what's wrong, what happened?' Mikey asked her concerned. 'Ooh, I just had a nightmare. Don't worry about me.' She said and gave them a fake smile. But she knew better. This was no nightmare. 'I'm sorry guys, but I have to go, call someone.' she told them. She grabbed her backpack and ran to a random room. She closed the door and looked around. She was in the dojo. She sat down and grabbed the medallion out her backpack. She knew she had to talk to someone who would understand what she was going through.<p>

The touched the middle of the medallion and spoke the words that would haunt her forever. 'Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.'

The medallion lit up. A hologram of an somewhat elderly man came out of it. He whore purple robes and did not seem to be from this time. 'First Enchanter, Irving, I had another nightmare about my Joining. I-I don't know if I am strong enough to fulfil this task.' 'My child, why do you think you were chosen to do this? Because you are very good in what you are. And I am very confident you can fulfil this task. And remember: Isabela and Merrill are here too. They came here with you because you three together have to do this. Ask them for help if you don't know what to do.' 'You are right First Enchanter. But currently I am in trouble. I-' 'You know I cannot help you. You are there and I am here. I am sorry my child, but you have to do this alone. Make sure you reach Isabela and Merrill today and then contact us. Now something else. Have you found four people who can help us?' 'Well First Enchanter, I have found four persons who are very capable of fighting. Only problem is, they are not human. They are mutated turtles. They are just like humans in everything else, just not in their appearance.' 'I understand. All help is welcome, as you know. If they accept, we will take you home, and you take these turtles with you.' 'I understand, First Enchanter. I will do everything I can to let them help us.' 'Alright then. We will speak tonight again. All is good, my child.'

The hologram disappeared into the medallion again. Sky knew what she had to do. Go topside and reach Isabela and Merrill. Danger lurked in every dark corner of this city. If the was really lucky, she would get there save without being seen by the purple dragons and her father. If not, then she had to fight and use her special ability.

She did her medallion back in her backpack, walked out of the dojo to the bathroom. She was going to take a shower and make herself ready. This could become a long day.

While Sky was in the bathroom, four turtles had a lot of questions. Sky didn't know they followed her and followed the whole conversation. 'What's going on with Sky, I'm worried!' Mikey said. 'If we knew what was goin' on with her, you would've known too, lamebrain.' Raph spoke. 'Okay guys, easy.' Leo said. 'Weird things are going on here, for instance, who was the guy who's hologram came out of the medallion? What exactly is her 'task' and why was she speaking about us?' 'And who are Isabela and Merrill? What is she exactly and what's with her tattoo between her shoulder blades?' Donnie chimed in. 'Donnie, explain the tattoo part?' Leo asked. 'Well, when I checked her up for injuries, I saw she had a tattoo between her shoulder blades. It was a white phoenix.' Donnie told them. 'And who are Jory and Daveth?' Mikey asked. The others looked a bit confused at their youngest brother. 'What? She screamed those names this morning. She told us she had a nightmare, but I doubt it.' Mikey explained. 'Well guys, I don't know what is going on, but we will find out.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want to give away too much. Loads of unanswered questions this time, but be patient, the answers will be revealed. So, stay tuned my lovely readers!**


End file.
